Even in the weirdest of ways
by jilylover0397
Summary: Love is a hard thing to understand, love is never easy, never simple, love is a weird thing, and it always comes in the weirdest ways, and from people we never expect. Warnings: Some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey people! This is my first story so please be nice, I am really sorry, for all the misspelled words, or lack of commas, I really hope you like it, I am really excited! This is going to begin on the end of fifth year and end at graduation, so it's going to be a long story, I will do my best to update soon, really hope you like it. And I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**So I leave you to read the story byee!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K Rowling is the creator of this amazing people, I wish I was, but I'm not.**

**Prologue**

I just simply love him, I know it's wrong, but I can't force my heart to slow down every time he passes by me, I can't force my stomach to stop getting stupid butterflies, I can't stop my brain going all fuzzy every time he talks to me. I wish I could but I can't. And the worst part of it all is that I shouldn't love I had my chance and let him go

**Chapter 1**

Love is a hard thing to understand, love is never easy, never simple, love is a weird thing, and it always comes in the weirdest ways, and from people we never expect.

-"POTTER!"- I can't believe he did it again, I can't stand him he is an insufferable prat.

-"Now what Evans?"

-"You jerk, don't come answering me like that! You know what you did!"

-"No, actually I don't"- James answered.

-"So you were not the one that filled my locker to the top with skittles, so the moment I open it, skittles cam flying all over me and leave all sticky for the rest of the day and with my pockets and my hair completely covered?"

-"But you love skittles! I thought that by feeling your locker with skittles to live for a year I was making you a favor!"

-"I like EATING skittles, not wearing them! You thick head!"

-"Well I'm sorry for trying to make something nice for you!"

-"Something nice!? Really Potter something nice! Something nice would have been that instead of filling my locker with them, you gave them to me, instead of laughing at me when you saw them falling you came over and apologize, instead trying to be nice just stay away from me like I've asked you hundreds of times! Those are nice things!"

-"Geez, someone calm her down it was just a joke, I was trying to have fun, not that you know much about that anyway."

-"That is how you "have fun" making fun of others, by making pranks so you and your stupid friends can have a laugh! When are you going to grow up! Seriously Potter you're just a selfish self-centered little prat! You have no interest in others feelings you just think about yourself and how to make everyone else's life miserable! When are you going to get it the world does not revolve around you!"

-"Go out with me Evans?"

-Are you serious Potter! You haven't learn have you it has no enter that big head of yours has it? Okay I am gonna say it very slowly just one last time, and I want you to hear me clearly. "-Lily started walking towards him very slowly pointing him with her wand, James started walking back wards until he stumble with the wall, they were only inches apart.

-"I will never in a million years, not even if you were the last men alive will go out with you."- She said it with so much hate in her voice; her emerald eyes were like fire, and even in that moment, the only thing James could think was how beautiful she was.

Because of James suddenly lack of words Lily decided to walk away. It was the end of their 5th year, and Lily was anxious for the summer to because summer meant no Potter, no Sirius, no pranks, no mud-blood calling, no midnight patrols, no home works to worry, nor essays, not exams, but it also meant no Marlene, no Alice, no great hall, and it also meant Petunia. So as you all can see Lily was having mixed feelings.

After her fight with James, Lily decided to go back to her dorm room to find her two best friends Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett, they had been friends since the beginning of their first year, they were completely different girls, but yet they still found a way to go along.

Marlene was the liberal of the group she didn't care what other people think about her and she was completely beautiful, she had blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, the body that every girl wanted and the confidence to. Alice on the other hand was the sweet, quiet one, you just couldn't like her, she had short black hair and eyes and was really pretty. And when it comes to Lily, well she was… her: she was brilliant, incredibly funny, with a not so good temper, she fought for what she wanted, and never let anyone bring her down, sweet, caring, she was just her, She had huge green emerald eyes, and wavy and incredible red hair, she was just gorgeous in her own way.

Everybody knew about the famous fights of Lily Evans and James Potter nobody really knew when they had started, but they knew Lily hated the guy, and all the school knew that James asked her out in every chance, and perhaps not always in the best ways. As Lily reaches the Gryffindor tower she found her self face to face with famous Sirius Black.

-"Hey red!"-Said Sirius.

-"Red? Since when do you call me red, Black?"

-"Since when do you call me Black?"- Sirius answered back.

-"Everyone in this school calls you Black, Sirius."

-"Oh! Right, humph, just when I thought I was making a valid point."

-"So where are you heading to red?"

-"To the common room I was looking for Alice and Marlene you haven't see them have you?"

-"Nope, I haven´t but if I do I´ll let you know."

-"Thanks!"

Lily walked into the common after telling the password to the Fat Lady, she went straight to the room she shared with her 2 best friends, when she got in she found it completely empty. So she turned around and headed down to the grounds. It was a beautiful summer day; it was just one of does days when you could just appreciate how magical Hogwarts was.

As Lilly came out she heard laughs and a few people screaming James Potter´s name so she started to walk the way that all the laughs where coming from, she did it out of curiosity, if she had follow her original path things would have come out really different, but she went her way.

When she got near she saw a big crowd around the three that the Marauders usually sited around every one was laughing, but Lily didn't know what it was about, unit she heard James' voice loud and clear.

-"Who wants to see me take Snivellous trousers!"

In that moment Lily ran straight through the crowd without worrying who she pushed or kick, when she got to the middle she could feel the anger raising inside of her. Her best friend Severus Snape was hanging of one ankle trying to hit James with his fists, James and Sirius where below him laughing hard, Peter Pettigrew was behind them laughing just as hard, and Remus Lupin was just with the crowd with a disapproval face.

-"What do you think you are doing!"- Lily cried.

-"Hey Evans! Anything interesting going on with you?"- James answered with an arrogant smirk on his face.

-"Really Potter! That´s what you're going to say! You arrogant thick-head put him down now!"

-"Only with one condition that you go out with me."- James responded trying to avoid laughing.

-"You never learn do you James, haven't I made it clear that I rather date the giant squid that lives on the lake that ever in my life date you. You are the most arrogant self-pretentious jerk I have ever met in my entire life! I despise you! And I will never in a million years, not even if you are the last men alive would date you, I rather die."- Lily said, showing so much despise in her voice, so much hate, no one had ever seen Lily so bad, she was usually kind and sweet, but James always got to take out the worst of her.

-"Fine I will take Snivellous down, we already got the fun we wanted."- Said James looking at Lily and with a flick of his wand Snape was back on the floor; Lily rushed to help him but Snape shove her of.

-"You should be glad Evans was here to save you Snivellous"- Said James looking at Severus.

-"I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like her"- Severus spit out.

There was a general amusement gasp and then everything came silent, nobody could believe that Severus had said that to Lily.

-"Fine next time I won't bother, and you should really wash your hair Snivellous."- Answer Lily, so dryly, and with so much disappointment on her voice.

And with a flick of her wand Severus was again hanging from his ankle. She turned around and quickly ran away tears running down her eyes. James wanted to follow her but Remus stopped him.

-"It´s better if you leave her alone for now, I don't think you could improve things at the moment."- Said Remus.

Everyone started to walk away leaving the Marauders behind, after everybody left, the Marauders went back to the castle leaving Severus hanging, he didn't deserve anyone to put him down. He didn't deserve Lily's friendship, he never had, and he never will.

**J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J& L/J&L/J&L/**

James remained really quiet for the rest of the day, nobody dare to ask him why, but they had a hint of what bother him, even thought he always assured his friends that he didn't care every time Lily turned him down, everybody knew that it still hurt.

When it was dinnertime the Marauders strolled down to the great hall, the four of them noticed that Lily was missing, and they saw Marlene and Alice talking to each other with worried and nervous looks. After dinner three of the Marauders went back to the common room but James said he wanted some time alone, none of them argued with him.

So James wandered through the halls searching for Lily, it was almost curfew so they were almost empty, James was about to give up when he remembered the map that he and his friends had finished putting up at the beginning of this year, he took it out and started to search for Lily's name, he found her in the astronomy tower completely alone, so James rushed to get there.

When James got to the Astronomy tower he hesitated before opening the door, he found Lily curled up in the far corner, with her head on her knees and sobbing, James had never see her that way, it was heart breaking. James approached her quietly, when he was near enough Lily looked up.

-"What are you doing here?"- Lily asked with broken voice.

-"I was looking for you, I was worried."- James answered with caution scared to say the wrong thing.

-"HA! James Potter worried, don't mock me Potter, you've made enough, to now come and tell me that you were worried."- Lily answered with resentful voice, he was the one that made Severus talk the way he did, said the things, he said.

-"I'm not mocking you Lily, I was really worried, and I am sorry for what happened earlier today."- James said, sounding sincere, but Lily didn't want to hear his apologies, he had ruined her relationship with her best friend and that was something she could not forgive and forget that easily.

-"I don't believe you, I don't want to believe you, you don't deserve to be believe not after how you've treat me for 5 complete years, and I'm done with you Potter you don't even deserve for me to be talking to you right now, so if you could make just one little thing for me and leave right now, that I would appreciate it."- Lily said to him calmly but in her voice all James could hear was suffering, Lily was suffering and it was his fault, he hated himself for it.

-"No, I'm sorry but I won't leave, what have I done to you Lily? What have I done for you to hate me so much, for you to despise me?"- James asked pleading

-"You are seriously asking me that Potter! Don't you get it that you're the most selfish, arrogant, pig that ever stepped into my life, don't you get that the moment I met you in the train you completely ruined my life, you made me feel like complete bull-shit! I'd have to fight for the respect of this school since the moment I got my letter it was hard and then I get here and you completely humiliated me, and you have done it every day since then! You just can't leave me alone can you?"- Lily started shouting rage boiling inside of her.

-"You have to go around showing just how superior you are! Taking over first years! Playing silly pranks on Slytherins, just for the fun of it! Asking me out every hour of every damn day! Making fun of me just because I kill myself studying! Don't you get that it is because of you that I have do that, that studying is the only way that I can prove this school that I belong, that getting perfect marks is the only way I show you and everyone else that I can! Because you ruined my life the day that in front of the complete Great Hall you shouted how stupid I was because I got scared when you painted my hair purple! Because everyday since you go out and try to prove that I am nothing, that I mean nothing! That is why I hate you! You completely ruined my life, and made it a hell of a leaving! And you don't even care you never did!"-Lily shouted completely loosing it hating him more than ever, for making her seem so vulnerable, for getting into her skin so easily.

She rushed to the door tears streaming down her face, she slammed the door on her way out. James didn't know what to do he was completely in shock, he didn't know that Lily was affected so much by what he did to her, that it really hurt her, he hated it all of it, because she was right, in every way he was arrogant, he was spoiled, he was a prat, and he hated himself for it, fro all of it. Something changed inside of James that night he finally realized that he needed to change, to gain Lily's trust and forgiveness, he had to grow up.

**J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J& L/J&L/J&L/**

Lily ran she just ran, she didn't know where to go or what to do, she just kept running, when she got to the grounds she stopped, it was all to much and she couldn't take it anymore, Severus calling her a mudblood, she falling apart in front of James, having to prove her self every damn day, she just couldn't take it, so there in the ground she broke, she fell to the ground and cried everything out, she cried until she was completely dry, she let herself fall apart, she let herself suffer, for once in her life not put on a strong mask.

After about two hours she finally got up and in the castle she went straight to her dorm room, ignoring everyone in the common room, she got to the bathroom and washed her face, she got in her pajamas and straight to bed, around two in the morning Alice and Marlene came to the room neither of them talking, Marlene approach to her bed.

-"I know you've have a thought day but Snape is outside the common room and he is saying he won't leave until you talk to him I already told him to bugger of that you didn't want to talk to him, but he won't leave."- Marlene told her softly.

Lily didn't want to get up but she knew she had to, so she got out of bed, put a robe over her pajamas and went down stairs to meet with Severus. As she approach the common room she noticed that the Marauders were sitting in the couch, they were talking quietly which was very odd for them and she to noticed that James was missing, but she didn't give it importance. She came out the portrait hole and she could feel how three of the Marauders were staring at her, but she didn't look back.

-"Lily!"- Severus said he was sitting in the floor beside the portrait hole but the moment he saw Lily come out of it he stood up.- "You came!"

-"I am so sorry I never meant to tell you that, you know I could never say that to you."- Severus continued.

-"But you did Severus, you did!"- Lily argued.

-"I only did it because of Potter and his friends!"- Severus interrupted.

-"Why do you blame Potter for everything! He would have never said something like that and you know it!"

-"Oh! So know you're defending him!"- Severus said with jealousy.

-"I'm not defending anyone but myself and don't come to me and put blame on Potter for what you said he has absolutely nothing to do with this! And you say you didn't mean it, but you and I know you did! You say the same thing to everyone that is the same kind, just like me! So don't come and tell me that you didn't mean it, because you did, you did!"- Lily shouted tears slipping down her eyes she didn't care anymore, she didn't want to look strong because it hurt, it really did.

-"That's the thing Lily you are not like them!"- Severus pleaded.

-"How am I not the same? Tell me Severus which one is the difference."- Lily said starting to get annoyed of his vague excuses.

Severus had no idea what to say next, he just stood there in silence trying no to meet Lily's gaze. Lily was really tired of accepting Severus excuses, she was tired of making excuses for him, with her friends, her roommates, everyone in the castle.

-"I'm tired Severus, I don't want to deal with this anymore, with you, with us, I'm just tired of making excuses, so I'm done with it with all of it, you, me, us, I'm done. Have a nice life Severus."- Lily said and with that she turned around and got inside the common room.

At that moment Severus knew it that he had just lost her, the girl he loved, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey everybody! Sorry for taking so long but, I'm back this chapter is going to be their last day in fifth year, and the train ride back home, hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing! J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 2**

People change they really do, even if we don't want to see it they change, some times it's for the best and some for the worst.

The last morning of fifth year, everybody was excited, for the summer break, either it included some nice traveling, or just staying away from all the studying and work. The Marauders were some of the most excited they were spending their complete summer break at the Potter Manor. The four of them went down to the great hall to enjoy the last breakfast of the year; the train was leaving at eleven o'clock. James was excited for the summer, but he hadn't got any sleep the night before, he was stilled worried for Lily and the argument they had the night before, and what he had overheard last night while Lily was talking to Snape, he hadn't told anyone about it, not even Sirius. He couldn't believe that Lily had been on his side, he knew that she didn't do it for him, but it still felt good that she at least didn't seem to hate him. With those happy thoughts in his head he served himself a plate fool of eggs, bacon, and a muffin.

-"Hey Prongs! What's up with you, you've been really quiet since yesterday night?"- Sirius asked James, he knew that what bother him was the thing with Lily, but he thought by know he would be over it. It seemed that he was wrong.

-"Huh? Oh! Nothing just thinking about summer."- James answered distantly.

-"It's going to be amazing!"-Sirius answered.-"The only thing I'll miss are all those hot chicks."

-"That's all you think about, isn't it Padfoot?"- Said Remus, rolling his eyes as, he saw Sirius fill his mouth with bacon.

-"No, I thunk 'bout food to!"- Sirius answered with his mouth full. As he watched a pretty Ravenclaw walk by.

Peter started to laugh, and Remus snorted as James rolled his eyes, Sirius was just Sirius. As the boys kept laughing and talking James noticed that Lily hadn't come down yet, he started to get worried.

**J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J&L/J& L/J&L/J&L/**

Lily was sitting in her bedroom four post bed, thinking weather she should go down to breakfast or stay in her room, until it was time to go, but her pride won as always, she had, had a horrible night, but she knew that if she skipped breakfast people were going to start asking, and she didn't want to answer, so she got up, and went down to breakfast.

When she got to the great hall, she saw the Marauders laughing as always, but something caught her attention, James was more quiet than usual, his smile seemed force and she couldn't believe what she was seeing in his eyes, it was guilt, James felt guilty. Lily was impressed, she had never seen James show and emotion that made him seemed vulnerable, but there it was. Lily just couldn't believe it, but she realized that she was standing in the middle of the entrance so she started to walk to where Marlene and Alice were sitting.

-"Morning."-Said Lily trying to sound cheerful.

-"Hey Lils."- Answered Marlene. - " I was telling Alice about the possibility of you two coming over for a week over the summer, it would be in the end so we arrived together and everything. What do you think?"

-"That would be amazing!"- Lily said feeling her mood lighten up.

-"Great, so I'll owl you to let you know everything."

After that, the breakfast continued as normally, the girls kept taking and Lily could feel the looks that James was giving her, but she never looked back. After a few minutes the four Marauders got up from their seats, they came over to were they were, Lily didn't want to talk to James because she know that she had been a little harsh the day before, but she was to stubborn to apologize and James did had a little part of the guilt. As they approach Lily started to get nervous, when they reach them Sirius was the first to talk.

-"Hello ladys."- He said sitting next to Marlene, the Marauders took a seat with them Remus sat to one side of Lily and James on the other; the awkwardness between them could be felt miles away.

-"What do you want Sirius?"- Asked Marlene worried for Lily.

-"What? A gut can't sit with his favorite girls in the world?"- He said with a sexy smirk and a wink.

-"Ha! Favorite girls? Don't mock me Black!"- Answered Marlene rolling her eyes.

They continued discussing; James and Lily were both absorbed in their own thoughts and not paying attention to what they were saying. At that moment James was having an internal fight about weather he should talk to Lily or keep ignoring her, he felt really guilty about everything, and he knew that he should really talk to Lily, so taking advantage that everyone was distracted he decided to take a chance.

-"Mm, Lily?"- James started asking. Lily turned to look at him.-"Could we talk? Alone?" Lily took a deep breath and nod. At that moment their group had gone silent no one knew what had really happened, but they knew that it was bad. As Lily and James rose from their seat, they could feel their friends gaze following them; actually the entire great hall was looking at them. As they came out of the great hall Lily saw Severus looking straight at them.

-"Lily, I just wanted to apologize for what happened, I shouldn't have asked you out that way, I shouldn't have been an ass to Severus and least to you, I am really sorry, I regret every single thing I said. And I know that I've been a complete ass hole for five years and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I really am sorry and I am not going to ask for you to forgive me, but please believe I am really sorry. For everything."- James finished, Lily knew that he was being sincere and she thought that maybe, just maybe James Potter wasn't as bad as she thought.

-"I accept your apology James, I know you are sorry."

-"So, just one more thing, do you think we could start over, from cero?"- James asked, his eyes full of hope.

-"I think that would be nice."- Lily answered with a small smile on her face.

-"So, hi I'm James Potter nice to meet you."- James said offering Lily his hand.

-"HAHAHA! Seriously?"- Lily asked.

-"Of course, we are starting over after all so let's start from the beginning."- Answered James

-"Fine then, Lily Evans."-Said Lily accepting James hand.

They shook hands, and turned around to get back to the great hall, as they came in, they saw the curious looks that everyone was throwing at them. As they reached the part of the table where their friends where, James stopped her.

-"I just need to ask you one more thing."- James said.

-"If you dare to ask me out Potter, believe me I will hex your head of."- Lily warned.

-" No its not that, how mad are you at Snape right now?"- James asked.

-"I wouldn't give a damn if the earth opened right now and swallowed him. Why?" – Lily asked with a curios look.

-"Well… we have a sort of end of the year planed for the Slytherins and I was wondering how mad will you get if Snape got the worst part of it?"- James asked in a low voice.

-"Actually at this point I wouldn't be mad at all."- Lily answered.

After that they joined their friends they were all completely confused, but didn't ask, they knew that they still had the train back home. After a few minutes of talking suddenly the four Marauders exchanged glances and Lily knew that it was time for their prank the Great Hall was completely full, and it was all decorated with Gryffindor color, because they had won the house cup once more.

Suddenly some buckets appeared on top of each of the Slytherins and spilled their paint on top of them; the paint was scarlet and gold, after that the great hall burst into laughter, but it wasn't over, suddenly a huge lion face appeared and gave an amazing roar that spilled gold glitter al over the place including the Slytherins, everyone was amazed by it and was cheering loudly, But that wasn't all suddenly the lion started moving towards Snape, suddenly in was just behind him, the lion gave a loud rawr, open its faucets and closed them on Snape after the lion disappeared everyone was looking at Snape he was completely covered in red and gold paint, with feathers of the same colors and he had a sign pasted on his shirt that said:

"GRYFFINDOR RULES AND I'M IN LOVE WITH THE MARAUDERS."

The great hall burst into hysterical laughers, even Lily was laughing, she was impressed for the brilliance of their prank. Lily turned to face the marauders and told them.

-"I have to admit that, that prank was very impressive."-She said with a smile on her face.

After the prank most of the students went back to their dorms to peek up their last things and go back down to the carriages that will take them to the train, and back home. Lily and her friends went back to their room and left the Marauders behind, when they finished packing they went down to get the carriages, they arrived to the Hogsmade station and began to look for a compartment, later on the train ride the Marauders joined them, they were all impressed that James and Lily were having civil conversations instead of shouting at each other.

When they arrived to the King Cross station they all came down the train and said their goodbyes. Marlene promised to write to them telling the dates, and details of the week they were planning of staying at her house. James and Lily each joined their families absorbed on their own thoughts. Lily couldn't believe that her friendship with Severus was over, and James couldn't believe that Lily was giving him a second chance and he was making everything on his power to make it worth it.


End file.
